


scraping the skies with our fingertips

by osatsu (zerosuns)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, hinata is vaguely mentioned, it's just a result of my ch324 and nekoma-related feelings, literally nothing happens in this lmao, so are lev and fukunaga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerosuns/pseuds/osatsu
Summary: It isn't really the end.





	scraping the skies with our fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of feelings about ch324 and kenma and nekoma and all the third years in general.
> 
> this is the first thing i've finished in a while / ever written for haikyuu and it's a writing exercise lol enjoy (title has nothing to do w this either,, it's lyrics from plans by oh wonder)

For what feels like the first time in his entire life, Kenma feels like he’s soaring.

It’s– a strangely familiar feeling, amplified by a hundred, _thousand_ times– something he’s only really felt after completing a particularly difficult level on a game. His heart (and his lungs) feel like they’re about to burst from the sudden surge of emotions during and after the game. It’s aching legs and burning muscles and his uniform completely drenched in sweat. It’s _sheer exhaustion_ , but it’s also his heart pounding in excitement, harder than it ever has before. It’s the adrenaline still rushing through his veins and a sudden appreciation for his team and still feeling victorious despite having just lost. It’s _pride_ , and realising how much he’s come to love chasing a ball around and hoping it doesn’t drop on their side of the net.

As he lays on the cold, sweat-slicked floor, he feels _everything_. He knows he has to move at some point so they can formally finish the game, but in this moment, he’s too overwhelmed to do anything other than grin at the ceiling.

He _does_ get up when he hears a familiar footfall signal Kuroo’s approach. Before his captain can say anything about him staying on the floor for too long, he twists around to look at him and calls, “Kuroo.”

“Hm?”

“Thank you for getting me into volleyball.”

Kuroo’s steps falter, a surprised grin spreading across his face as Kenma’s words play in his head over and over again. “Had fun today, huh? You’re welcome and all, but we need to line up now.”

He stretches an arm out towards Kenma, and he takes it. Kenma can still feel the sweat on Kuroo’s hand, but on top of that, he feels years upon years of hard work and dedication coming to an end. It’s a bittersweet realisation that piles onto everything else Kenma feels at this moment.

 _But it isn’t really the end_ , he muses as he follows the older boy, and he falls into line with the rest of the team, in between Lev and Fukunaga. Their third years have Nekoma at their backs, and university teams and the rest of Japan right in front of them, waiting for them to play more matches.

 _He_ still has next year left to play, years upon years after that, if he so desired. After this match, it’s starting to feel more like a viable option; he has someone he wants to beat, now. _It isn’t really the end_ , he thinks, as he catches Shouyou’s eye from the other side of the net.


End file.
